Kyrie Eleison
by Lenn Ravengliace
Summary: AU. Takes characters and background from The Assassin and Sacramentia. Is set after everything is resolved. Have you ever heard of an MVP having a concubine? :3


Plot ; Lenn's best friend, Jounouchi Sai- a beautiful Knightess was taken by the Dark Lord whilst they were hunting. The Priestess, unable to do anything and already severely weakened from the fighting with Eddgar fell unconscious. Eclipse, the Assassin she met in the deadly deserts of Morroc found her and brought her back to the inn-room in the town of Payon where he was staying.

Dizziness flooded Lenn as she opened her eyes. A splash of brown she saw above her cleared into recognizable shapes of elongated rectangles. She tried to push herself up, but was knocked back into the sea of giddiness, forcing her to shut her eyes again.

'You're all right?' A masculine voice inquired, seemingly close by. Lenn's translucent grey-blue eyes opened again. There were fingers upon her head, adjusting something- little spots of warmth which she found comforting in the cool wintry night. A torso, noticeably slender even when draped in a black shirt was slightly to the left of her sight. A man. Her pale cheeks were swiftly decorated by a crimson hue.

'Careful now, Priestess.'

The man crouched down next to the bed, gazing into her eyes. He wore a long thick manteau under which he was dressed in the tight clothes of one who lives in stealth.

An Assassin.

Yet his azure eyes, half-lidded from wan of sleep were so full of warm concern that lenn could not help but not liken him to an Assassin. His fragile features were beautiful in a delicate way, suited more to a Magician or perhaps even an Acolyte's face. There was a short nick at the end of his right eyebrow, caked lightly with blood, yet it only served to make him all the more attractive.

Lenn lowered her eyes, feeling the blood rush even faster into her face, knowing for sure how her ears, pointed from her Elven birth were becoming beetroot red. 'Th- Thank you,' she stammered.

He laughed. A cold, mirthless laugh.

'Don't you recgonize me,' he grinned playfully. 'Lady Ravengliace?'

It all came back to her. The Assassin who saved her a year or two back when she was separated from the Morrocan Patrol. They had been looking for the murderer of Rekeia Windstorm. Scorpions had attacked them, and she had been torn from the Patrol. He dragged her along as they went, but then he was attacked by the vicious Sandmen of Morroc. After the battle he fainted, so Lenn opened a portal to the Sanctuary, where he could be healed. However, the Church threw him into prison, and Lenn, mortified by such primal assumptions helped him to ecape. And Jounouchi Sai too. The Knightess hid him in her house, allowing him some peace while he recuperated from the severe wounds.

'Oh... Lord Eclipse..' Lenn half-bowed from the bed.

'Please,' he drawled. 'I am not worthy of such a title.'

'Perhaps you have seen my friend, Jounouchi Sai?' the Priestess gazed worryingly out of the window as she spoke, watching the night wear on. The snowflakes outside the window twirled in the most beautiful way, and although it was pitch-black, Lenn felt that it was bright. Pristine snow blanketted the entire town, and there were a few tracks made by passerbys.

'Sai? You mean the Knightess?' the Assassin followed her gaze. 'No, I have not seen her. I found only you... and this.'

He reached into his pockets, and pulled out a piece of yellowish parchment, upon which something was written. 'I couldn't understand it, but I figured that it was for you. It was left in your hands, but then it'd have fallen out of your half-dead fingers if I just left it there.'

'Thank you,' she nodded, her eyes suddenly full of life and anxiety. Eclipse peeped at the note. It was something written in an unknown tongue, probably one of the Forbidden Tongues they were always going on about at the Assassin Guild. Lenn re-read the note several times, becoming more and more agitated. Eclipse wondered if he should take the note before she burnt it with her growing anger.

Eclipse laid a hand upon her wrist. It was cold, and he could feel it even through his gloves. She did not pull away as he thought she might, surprisingly.

'...' Lenn inhaled and exhaled several times. 'They took Sai... And if I do not go for her they will... make her become Eddgar's concubine.'

A moment of stunned silence chilled the room. Eclipse pulled on a quirked expression.

'I didn't know MVPs had human concubines.'

'Lord Eclipse! It isn't a matter of MVPs having concubines before!' Lenn put the note down, staring at her hands mournfully. 'If only I just stood up then.. and healed her... She might be here with me now...'

'Well, go get her back then,' the Assassin grasped her cold hands together. 'I'll go with you.'

_Eclipse, you're crazy. Whatever made you just "go with her" like that?! You have missions to fulfil for the Assassin Guild. You still have Crusaders to slice through, Wizards to deceive and delude... _

_Now look, you fool, as she declines your offer._

_You are only an Assassin. What good can you be?_


End file.
